The invention relates generally to a fluid dispensing device for use as an anti-burglar device of the chemical weapon type and more particularly to an anti-burglar device which discharges a fluid, containing a chemical such as tear gas, from a pressurized container into the protected area upon actuation by an unauthorized person. Once actuated, the protected area is flooded with the chemical, thereby forcing evacuation of the protected area by the intruder.
Chemical weapons have been known in the art for many years. One type of chemical weapon is the conventional tear gas grenade which is manually triggered and manually hurled at a target area, causing the target area to be flooded with the chemical irritant.
In another type of chemical weapon, the chemical irritant is stored under pressure in an aerosol type container. The actuating member is again manually triggered and the chemical irritant in the form of a spray is manually directed at the target.
A third type of chemical anti-burglar device discharges an explosive tear gas shell into the area but this type is both dangerous and very limited as to the amount of tear gas which is discharged into the area to be protected.
A fourth type of anti-burglar device is of the booby trap type in which a pressurized container releases its chemical contents into an area to be protected. This type of device is presently actuated mechanically by physical force or electrically by an electromechanical actuator controlling a trigger. The electrically operated anti-burglar device requires the use of a trigger and an electromechanical actuator to control the trigger. This device is complex and requires relatively large amounts of electric power for release.
The fluid dispensing device is also useful for periodically emitting a spray of atomized fluid into the atmosphere through the addition of a timing circuit. The fluid dispensing device may then be used for the spray application of insecticides, disinfectants, deodorants, room air fresheners and the like. In the past, such devices for periodically emitting a spray of atomized fluid employed electromechanical devices such as motors with gear trains, heavy solenoids or the like which are more complex in structure and more costly to produce.
Thus, what is needed is an a fluid dispensing device in the form of a fluid dispenser which can be discharged by a relatively small amount of electric power. In addition, through the use of less complex parts and fewer parts, a less costly device can be manufactured while improving its reliability.